Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders: The Sequel
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: What happens after Crystal and Amber come back to Earth? Read on! Story is co-written by guestsurprise (chapter 1, 4, 7), newbienovelistRD (chapter 2, 5, 8), and myself (Chapter 3, 6). Post Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders movie. COMPLETE.
1. Take Off Time

**Scooby-Doo and all characters associated with them belong to Hanna-Barberra.**

 **Written by guestsurprise, GoldGuardian2418, and newbienovelistRD.  
**

 **Private note to Goldie and newbienovelistRD: Hey guys we can each take turns uploading a chapter if you want! I can start with the first and maybe each one of us can take turns uploading a chapter and then we can decide when the story would end. I am excited to work with each one of you!**

 **A/N: This story will be written by three authors, so please be nice in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders: The Sequel**

 **Chapter I: Take off time**

Scooby Doo and Shaggy were having the time of their lives! Amber and Crystal had returned and they offered the fellas a chance to travel with them back to their planet.

"Hold on! Like isn't your planet a billion years away!" Shaggy thought, now realizing that there was a chance they may not return to Earth.

"No worries Shaggy! Amber and I were able to come back because we have made a device that will help us to travel faster!" Crystal said happily. She then got closer to Shaggy's face and she was about to plant a small kiss on his cheek when he all of the sudden became shy.

"Oh wow! Like look at the time! I have to go and…like…give Scoob a bath!" Shaggy quickly said.

"RUH ROH! RO RAGGY RO!" Scooby panicked as Shaggy then began to chase the large dog all over the yard. Crystal pouted a bit. She knew that deep down Shaggy wasn't being honest with her.

"You know…he still thinks that you and I will end up leaving them again," Amber said quietly.

"I know Amber. But we have to convince him that we are here to stay. We're not going anywhere. But before we go on this trip, we need him to trust us!" Crystal said confidently. The girls then ran after the two guys.

"Scoob! Stop fighting it, Scoob! You're getting a bath and that's that!" Shaggy protested as he was pulling Scooby by his waist towards the pool. A normal bathtub wouldn't do for Scooby. He was too big and soap would get everywhere!

"RO RAGGY RO! ROP RIT!" Scooby cried out as his paws clung to the door.

"(Giggle) Scooby come now; a bath isn't that bad is it?" Amber cooed as she walked over towards him. Scooby slowly let the door go and now he and Amber were face to face. She then nudged him and walked towards the pool. "Come on; I'll get in with you! Crystal said she was going to give me one too."

"Rell, Ri Ron't row…" Scooby began. Suddenly, Amber came and nuzzled him and gently led him towards the water. Shaggy chuckled and brought over the soap and brushes. He then turned and saw Crystal was behind with soap and brushes for Amber.

"Shaggy…I feel like there is something that is still bothering you…" Crystal said softly.

"Well, now that you mention it…there is. Crystal…I like you...but if we are ever separated again, I don't know if me or Scoob could take it. We like you guys…like a lot!" Shaggy said quickly. Crystal then gently rubbed his face and planted a small kiss on his face.

"Listen to me…Amber and I came back for our mission, but we also came back to see you. We missed you guys a lot too. Now that our mission is over, I want you to go back with us and see what our home looks like," Crystal said softly.

"B-But after that…then what will happen? Like won't you want to stay home and me and Scoob will have to come back here?"

"No! Either you will stay with us or we will come back with you. We will never be separated again," she said. Shaggy then smiled the biggest smile in history.

"YES! LIKE THE GIRLS ARE BACK FOR GOOD SCOOB!" Shaggy jumped up and began dancing around and Crystal jumped up and then gently planted a kiss on his cheek. He tried to kiss her on the lips, but Shaggy then accidentally knocked them both in the pool.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ROW RAGGY RAD RA RATH!" Scooby laughed out. Shaggy then splashed water at Scooby and Crystal and Amber could only laugh at their boys having some fun. Meanwhile, Velma, Daphne, and Fred walked in to hear the commotion.

"Wow! Since when did the party start?" Daphne laughed out.

"Like, sorry, Daph! It was all Scooby's fault! He didn't wanna take his bath!"

"Well now it looks like all of you have had a bath that could last for the rest of the year," Fred chuckled out, seeing that Crystal, Amber, Scooby, and Shaggy were dripping with soap suds.

"Well, come on, fellas. Let's get some rest. We leave first thing in the morning!" Crystal said happily. She then winked at the guys and went to dry off.

"Well this is going to be the best adventure ever! All of us in space!" Velma smiled.

"I can't wait! This is going to be epic!" Daphne smiled.

"Well then gang I guess we better get some rest before we are all zombies in the morning," Fred said, letting out a slight yawn.

"ZOMBIES! LIKE WHERE?!" Shaggy screamed.

"ROMBIES! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHLP!" Scooby panicked as he jumped in Shaggy's arms.

"Oh stop it you two! Fred just meant we need sleep. Now let's go everyone," Velma said as she pushed them back in the house. Daphne was letting everyone stay at her mansion for the night to prep for the trip the next morning so everyone was definitely comfortable.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"Wow…like did you have to pack so many bags, Daph?!" Shaggy gasped as he carried six bags stacked on top of each other.

"A girl's gotta be ready; especially since we don't know when we are coming back," Daphne smiled.

"But Daphne! I'm carrying seven and Scooby has five! Don't you think this is truly enough?!" Fred pleaded. Daphne just rolled her eyes and kept telling them where to place the bags on the ship. Velma came on the ship and once everyone was settled, she noticed a large print on the wall of the ship. The dent looked big and powerful. An impact like that could break a human skull.

"Hmmmm…interesting…" Velma said to herself.

"What's interesting, Velma?"

"This…have you noticed this mark? I know a human couldn't have made that; if it was an alien I would say that it was a very angry one," Velma said softly.

"It was angry…" a voice responded. Both girls turned and saw Amber (still in dog form) looking at them with concerned eyes.

"Was it some kind of beast?"

"We called him the Savaclan. He was dangerous and unpredictable."

"Wait a minute…was?"

"He was killed in his last bout of rage. He was one of Crystal's species, but he was severely deformed because of some chemicals. It disfigured him and he felt angry with everyone because he felt like no one accepted him. Every time we told him that we did, it would make him even angrier and he would begin to destroy everything in sight."

"How did he die?" Daphne asked softly.

"He was in the chemical plant and he said that he was going to destroy everyone in the plant because of what happened to him. My brother managed to lock him in one of the rooms and save everyone. Last thing we heard, he was yelling that he would get revenge on my brother and the entire planet," Crystal said.

Everyone listened to the story soberly.

"Well…like maybe a trip to outer space isn't the best thing after all!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby began to walk slowly down the steps. Suddenly, the door closed shut.

"Oh no, you don't! You all have nothing to fear. The Savaclan is dead and he will not be bothering us anymore. Now everyone grab a seat! We will be leaving soon!" Crystal smiled. Once everyone grabbed a seat, she began to warm the ship up.

"Wait, don't leave yet! I don't have a seat!" Another voice chimed in. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard the new voice and turned and saw that it was Velma's younger sister Madelyn!

"MADELYN?! NO WAY! GET OFF THE SHIP!" Velma said quickly.

"No way! This is a one in a lifetime opportunity! I'm coming with you all!"

"Oh Velma, let Madelyn come with us! After all, this will be educational as well," Crystal laughed as she and Madelyn embraced. They were definitely close friends after how they first met. Once they were done, Amber helped Madelyn get settled.

"Alright, you can come Madelyn, but please don't embarrass me on this trip!" Velma said, slightly exasperated that her sister was coming. Everyone giggled at the friendly sister banter and then Crystal walked around to make sure everyone was carefully strapped in. Take off could be dangerous and scary for newcomers so she had to make sure that everyone would be safe.

"Alright, everyone! It's time to go!" She smiled.

"LIKE, HERE WE COME OUTER SPACE!" Shaggy shouted happily.

"RAY! ROUTER RACE!" Scooby chimed in.

"Let's get ready for adventure gang!" Fred called out!

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Daphne smiled.

"LET'S GO!" Madelyn and Velma laughed as everyone cheered when the space ship took off. This journey was just beginning, but everyone was excited for what was in store for them!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Well, this journey has begun! We will see what happens next! (If you want to know how Madelyn and Crystal met met look under the other story titled More Alien Invaders).**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Into Space

**This chapter was written by newbienovlistRD. Disclaimers in first chapter. There is a mention of Ben 10 and the Galactic Monsters here, which belong to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. I take no credit for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Into Space  
**

The gang was sent flying into space at warp speeds. Once things slowed down, Scooby and Shaggy looked out the window, amazed by the beautiful sight.

"Y'know, Scoob, there's something magical about looking into space and seeing the stars." Shaggy said.

"Reah, Ragical." Scooby said.

"It's so beautiful, it makes you forget that there are some pretty scary aliens out there, like the Galactic Monsters."

"The Galactic Monsters? Who're they?" Madelyn asked.

"Like, they're these aliens that look like monsters!" Shaggy explained. "There was like, a vampire, mummy, and even a Frankenstein! Dude, they were super scary! We even went to the planet were they came from and it was just as creepy! Was was it called again? Annual something?"

"Anur Transyl." Velma corrected.

"ANUR TRANSYL?!" Crystal cried out. Amber looked too shocked to speak. Crystal went up to Shaggy. "Shaggy, you went to Anur Transyl?!"

"We just went to a bad guy's hideout on that planet, that's all." Fred said. "We didn't do any sightseeing."

"Unbelievable." Crystal breathed in awe. "You went to Anur Transyl and lived!"

"Why? The locals don't take kindly to humans?" asked Daphne.

"That's right. On Anur Transyl, humans are the monsters."

"WHAT?!" Mystery Inc. exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!" Shaggy blubbered. "Wow, good thing the aliens were on our side!"

"One thing's for sure, one native you don't ever wanna meet is Zs'Skayr."

"The Scare?" Shaggy said. "The Scare what?"

"Zs'Skayr." Crystal corrected. "He was the High Ecto-Lord of Anur Transyl. He ruled over all Ectonurites."

"Ecto-whatos?" said Fred.

"Ectonurites. They're a species of ghost-like aliens with ghost-like powers!"

"Ghost-like?!" Shaggy and Scooby said.

Shaggy gasped. "Like that ghost we saw at the monster's mansion!" He shivered. "Man! That guy put the eep in creepy! He'd give the Boo Brothers a run for their money."

Things got quiet. Shaggy blinked twice, stunned by his slip of the tongue. Scooby was stunned with silence.

Everyone else, however, were confused.

"The Boo Brothers?" Daphne said. "Who are they?"

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other, unsure to tell them or not. "Uh, well..."

"Well what? Just spit it out, Shag." Velma said.

Shaggy took a deep breath. "Okay, well, Scooby, Scrappy and I went to my Uncle Beaureguard's mansion in Louisiana to collect my inheritance from him. And the place was being haunted by all kinds of ghosts! So we called a team of ghost exterminators to get rid of them! So we called the Boo Brothers and they helped us big time!"

It was then that Shaggy got an idea. "I know! Why don't we call them right now so they can help us?"

"Reah!" Scooby said.

"What? Shaggy, we're all the way in outer space!" Crystal said. "You can't get anyone out here!"

Shaggy shook his finger and took out his phone. "Oh, but you don't know the Boo Brothers like we do."

* * *

 **The Boo Brothers will be joining the gang soon. Ya-hoo!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Old Friends Join In

**This chapter was done by me. I own nothing except the Elontoquers. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Some spoilers for Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers and Scooby-Doo And The Goblin King, both of which belong to Hanna-Barbara and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Old Friends Join In**

The Goblin King grunted as he took another hit to the shoulder as he flew deeper into his castle, cradling his daughter, the Fairy Princess Willow, to his shoulder. She was injured from the fight and the monster king was furious that these hostile aliens had hurt his daughter. He was about to go join the fight again when three unfamiliar ghosts came up.

"I can't believe Shaggy and Scooby called us," said Shreako. "It's been forever since we've seen them."

"Uh, yeah," said Meako. "They were so kind to give up the mansion to stay in."

"And now it's time to return a favor," said Freako.

"HALT!" said the Goblin King.

All three ghosts turned to see him and gave a start of fright. "Yikes! It's the main monster himself!" said Shreako fearfully. Meako hid behind his skinny brother and Freako looked very nervous.

"Uh, yes, your highness," he asked.

"You three know this Scooby and Shaggy?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. They're our best friends," said Meako.

Princess Willow stirred. "Daddy, they helped before," she said. "Maybe they can again."

"My daughter has a good idea," said the Goblin King. "Lead on to find your friends. We'll come with you."

Not daring to argue with the King himself, the three brothers led the way as the Goblin King held his daughter securely and flew after them, sincerely hoping that the two mortals could help them once more.

* * *

Shaggy smiled triumphantly. "They'll be here soon," he said and heard his phone ring and answered it. "Hello?"

"Here we come!" came Shreako's familiar voice as the Boo Brothers came out of Shaggy's phone. The Mystery Gang's jaws dropped, but Crystal and Amber weren't as startled. Madelyn screamed when Meako came near her and hid behind Crystal.

"Oh, sorry!" said Meako, looking sheepish. His sheepishness caught the others off guard, but Shaggy just shrugged.

"They're really harmless, but they're the best ghost hunters we know," he said. Shreako then decided to do one of his funny antics and ended up with a loud 'splat!' on the far wall, making the others chuckle and Madelyn actually had a hard time holding in her giggles as Meako pulled Freako away from the wall and stretched him out, looking a bit cross about it.

"Oh, by the way, someone else is coming, someone who knows you, Mac," said Freako.

"Who?" asked Scooby.

The three ghosts went very quiet and Shreako even looked scared. "The head monster himself," he whispered and his voice went lower with each word. "The…Goblin…King."

"The Goblin King?!" Shaggy asked, stunned. "Like, wow! We haven't seen him since we helped him defeat that crazed magician!"

"Who's the Goblin King?" asked Daphne.

"You don't remember?" asked Scooby.

"I wonder why?" said Shaggy before it came to him. "Oh, that's right. He said only Scoob and I would remember that time."

"Goblin King?" Asked Velma. "I'd normally say that's not possible, but since we're seeing three live ghosts, I guess it is possible."

"Yeah, and he's one guy you don't want to have mad at you," said Freako, looking uncharacteristically afraid. "He can do anything, even make you suffer your worst nightmares."

"Oh, he scares me worse than anything," said Meako.

Just then, the ship alarm went off. "Someone's here," said Crystal and they all turned to see a ball of green light suddenly disperse to reveal the Goblin King himself looking injured.

And in his hand was Princess Willow, also injured.

"They're hurt!" said Shaggy and immediately moved to help them. Amber transformed to her alien form and gently took the Fairy Princess from her father and to the medbay while Shaggy and Fred helped the King into a chair.

"Thank you, mortals," he said, his voice getting weaker. Crystal came forward with some medicine and gently placed it on his injuries and he soon looked better, but was still weak from battle. "Shaggy, Scooby. Stand before me."

They did so. "Like, what happened?" asked Shaggy.

"Reah, what rappened?" asked Scooby.

The Goblin King took a deep breath before speaking. "A hostile race of aliens attacked my world," he said. "They seek the lava that flows beneath my castle. My goblins were defending the castle as well as the fairies when my daughter was injured. I had just retreated for a moment to think of how to stop them when the Boo Brothers mentioned they were going to see you."

No one spoke as he paused and took another deep breath. "Brave mortals, you once helped us long ago. Will you help us again?" he asked.

"Like, you don't have to ask twice," said Shaggy and Scooby agreed.

"But how do we help them?" asked Daphne.

Crystal had turned to the computers and now turned back to them. "The hostile aliens the Goblin King describes are called Elontoquers, aliens that eat lava," she said. "Earth has many volcanoes, which has drawn the Elontoquers to your world."

Madelyn now spoke. "Well, if they are after the lava, why not let them have it?" she asked. "Volcanoes have already done a lot of damage on Earth. If they ate the lava, no more volcanoes would erupt, right? Wouldn't that be better?"

The Goblin King looked at the young girl. "While you make a good point, your planet needs lava to survive," he said gently. "Without the lava, the Earth's core would grow cold and eventually turn the planet into ice."

"Like another Ice Age?" asked Velma. "That makes sense."

"You mean, they kill off planets because they take all the lava?" asked Madelyn.

Crystal nodded. "They've drained many planets of their lava and those planets are not uninhabitable," she said. "Earth will end up like those planets unless we stop them."

Amber came in with Princess Willow, whose injuries were bandaged. "She'll be alright," she said to a relieved father. "Will the Elontoquers be able to access the lava beneath your castle?"

"Only if my guards fail," The Goblin King answered. "When I left, they were tiring out. I don't know how much longer we'll have before they get to the lava."

Fred now spoke up. "Okay, so what can stop these aliens?" he asked. "They sound pretty powerful."

"There's only one thing that could hurt them and possibly stop them," said Crystal. "Water."

"But Earth is full of water," said Velma. "Even if they went down deep, they'd still hit water, right?"

"Yes," said Amber. "But the Elontoquers can teleport too, which makes it very tricky to fight them, unless water is coming at them too fast to avoid."

Daphne was thoughtful. "Then how would we get them to the water?" she asked.

"Or find a giant water gun?" asked Madelyn.

Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked."

"That's actually it," said Crystal. "We'd have to create a water weapon to fight the Elontoquers."

"Like, how do we do that?" asked Shaggy.

"On our world," said Amber. "We can construct one to take with us on the ship and then go back to Earth to fight them."

"But we can't do it without everyone's help," said Crystal.

Shaggy and Scooby were immediately in. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Madelyn agreed to help, as did the Goblin King and Princess Willow.

"Hurry, then," said the Goblin King. "The Elontoquers never stop and are ruthless."

"Don't worry, Daddy," said Princess Willow. "We'll stop those aliens."

Everyone hoped so as the ship cruised faster towards Crystal and Amber's home planet.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter up.**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Arrival And Trouble Starts

**guestsurprise is the author of this chapter. Disclaimers in previous chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Arrival And Trouble Starts**

They all arrived at Crystal and Amber's planet and everyone was there to greet them. They were all greeted by the friendly aliens and everyone appeared happy to see them, especially Kyru, Crystal's brother.

"Welcome travelers! We welcome you to planet Salin," he smiled warmly. He looked similar to Crystal, only he was taller, more muscular and definitely male. As he was greeting them, the Goblin King slowly came forward. All of the aliens were shocked, but when they saw that he was there on a peaceful mission, they were fine.

"We are here to visit you guys, but we hear some other aliens are causing trouble! The Elontoquers!" Daphne said. All of the aliens nodded in agreement.

"They have been causing trouble all over the galaxy and I know that they will be heading to Earth next, but our planet stands in their way so more than likely they will have to come here before they reach Earth!" Kyru responded.

"So our best bet is to stop them on planet Salin before they reach Earth?" Velma asked.

"Yes! I think that's a great idea!" Fred exclaimed.

"But right now we need to celebrate. It is not every day that we have new visitors to our planet," Kyru said proudly. Madelyn smiled and blushed at the handsome alien, but she quickly looked away when he glanced at her. Little did they know, they all were being watched.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Like this is the best party ever!" Shaggy smiled as he and Scooby began to dance.

"I don't think now is the time to party, c'mon guys, we need to start looking around," Freako responded. He and his brothers began to look around the caverns and caves. They were almost at the end of the tunnel when they saw a savage looking alien jump out of the ruins and let out a bone chilling scream.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN!" he growled and then he lunged at the ghosts. They screamed in terror and they tried to fly away, but he threw them into the wall and his sharp-teethed jaws tried to eat them alive.

"HOW CAN HE HURT US?! WE'RE GHOSTS!" Shreako panicked.

"I'm an alien…there are many things I can do!" The Savaclan growled. At that moment, all three Boo Brothers were able to phase through the rock wall to safety. They could hear the savage screaming and clawing trying to get them so they hurried back to the party.

"EVERYONE! THERE'S A DANGEROUS ALIEN!" Freako yelled out.

"He's crazy! He almost ate us!"

"How is that possible if you all are ghosts?" Fred gasped.

"It must be the Savaclan! He is a dangerous alien…from their description, he sounds like he lives! We thought he was destroyed!" Amber panicked. Kyru walked out where everyone could see him.

"Everyone, don't panic; I will see what is going on. In the meantime, everyone go inside where it's safe. We need to come up with a plan before we jump into this," Kyru said calmly.

Everyone agreed and went inside.

"Like, I don't know, Scoob! There is like too much going on! First the fire breathing aliens, then the Savaclan, what's next?!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Don't worry so much Shaggy; everything will be alright," Crystal giggled as she kissed him on the cheek. Then Amber leaned over and licked Scooby's face. They all laughed as both Scooby and Shaggy melted in the girl's arms.

"Humans have such interesting emotions…," the Goblin King chuckled softly, but he returned inside to watch over his injured daughter.

"I must say that I was a bit shocked that my sister fell in love with a human," Kyru laughed softly. But it offended Madelyn a bit.

"Why? Do you think that humans are inferior?" Madelyn said, somewhat angrily.

"What? Of course not, Madelyn. I am only referring to the fact that because we are not the same species, such unions are often unheard of and impossible," he said matter of factly. Madelyn's face turned a deep shade of red with frustration.

"I guess he could never like a human then…," she thought. She then turned around and walked swiftly away, leaving a confused Kyru. He then turned to the others.

"Was it something I said to make the young human upset?"

"Kyru. I think that small human may find you attractive, but your words may have discouraged her," Amber said quietly. His eyes opened in realization and then he looked in the direction where Madelyn went. He then made his way over to Velma.

"I apologize. I did not mean to make your sister unhappy."

"Don't be sorry, Kyru. Madelyn will be fine. She still has a lot to learn I'm afraid," Velma chuckled a bit. But Kyru looked unconvinced. He then motioned for everyone to go into the living room of the house so they could discuss a plan for what to do. He purposely sat near Madelyn, but she scooted away to avoid being awkward. He then scooted closer and put his arm around the back of her chair.

"Kyru! What are you doing?" Crystal giggled, through their mind-link.

"I am told that this is what human females enjoy when they seek the attention of the male," he responded with a wink. Madelyn's face was a bright red by this point and Scooby and Shaggy were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Ok guys, we need a plan! If the Savaclan is around, we need to capture him before he destroys anyone," Crystal said quickly.

"We can use someone to draw him out in the open and then capture him from there," Fred smiled. Everyone looked at Scooby and Shaggy.

"ROH RAY! REVER!" Scooby panicked.

"Like, he's right! I'm not gonna let a deadly alien chase me!" Shaggy freaked.

"But Shaggy, we need someone or something to bring him out in the open. We need someone brave! Someone daring!" Daphne smiled.

"Then we're doomed…," Velma responded.

"No! Please don't make them go! We don't want anyone to get hurt; the Savaclan is deadly and he only cares about bloodshed!"

"You are correct…," a snarl replied. At that moment, the Savaclan jumped through the window and grabbed Madelyn.

"LET ME GO! VELMA! LET ME GO!" She screamed. Velma and the group ran at the monster, but they were no match for him.

"I like your spunk…you may no doubt make a good queen!" He snarled.

"LET HER GO!" Kyru screamed.

"Not in your life…," he growled. Amber then rushed at him and bit his leg. It caused him to drop her and Madelyn hurried to get away from him. He growled in anger because Amber then changed into her alien form and she, Crystal, Scooby, and Kyru began to fight him off. He angrily retreated, leaving everyone shaken up.

"Is everyone alright?" Kyru asked.

"Like that was the craziest thing I have ever seen!" Shaggy said.

"Everyone remain calm. The good thing is that we stopped him," Amber replied.

"Stopped who?" A strong voice asked. Everyone turned and saw the Goblin King looking at them. Everyone cowered a bit, but Fred was the first to speak up.

"The Savaclan was after Madelyn but we stopped him," Fred summed it up quickly as the Goblin King looked around the place. Madelyn was especially nervous around him; he was large and appeared dangerous. He began to approach her, but she quickly backed up in fright and tried to get away.

"Come back here!" He demanded as he took off after her.

"Madelyn!" Velma squeaked out.

"Like, don't be scared! He won't hurt her!" Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed. Meanwhile, everyone could only stare as the Goblin King was after Madelyn.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Uh oh! Is the Goblin King going to help her feel better or is he going to scare her out of her wits?!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. The Ghostly Mastermind

**This chapter was written by newbienovelistRD. Disclaimers are in previous chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Ghostly Mastermind**

Madelyn kept running as the Goblin King chased after her. She tripped and fell, she cowered against the wall as the King of all things scary menaced towards her.

"Now listen you," he growled. His voice sounded like it came from the depths of the Earth. "Either you calm down or I'll-"

"Daddy!" an innocent little voice spoke up. To Madelyn's amazement and shock, a small woman with wings appeared, she was a fairy! An actual fairy!

The gang finally caught up with them. "Zoinks! It's Fairy Princess Willow!"

Princess Willow flew to a visibly stunned Madelyn. "I'm sorry if my dad scared you, it just comes with being the Goblin King."

Madelyn looked at Willow, then the Goblin King, who looked a little less scary this time. "Alright," she finally said. "Sorry if I was so scared of you, uh, your highness."

The Goblin King waved his hand. "Don't worry about it."

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Velma.

"We're here to warn you about the person who's really behind all this madness," Willow answered.

"Who?" everyone asked.

The king narrowed his eyes, and said the name of the true mastermind. "His name...is Zs'Skayr."

"The scare?" Meako scratched his head. "The Scare what?"

"Not 'The Scare', ZS'SKAYR!" the Goblin King roared.

The Boo Brothers hid behind Shaggy and Scooby, who hid behind the gang.

Willow took it from here. "You see, Zs'Skayr is behind these crazy alien attacks, but we're not exactly sure why."

Shaggy gulped. "Well, that's just great! The king of alien ghosts is probably after us!" he whimpered.

"Oh, man." Crystal said wide-eyed. "Zs'Skayr is real…,"

"Well, whatever he's up to, we're gonna stop him." said Fred.

Little did Fred know that somewhere in a dark chamber, a hideous, hooded creature holding a scythe was watching everything through a crystal ball; he gave particular notice to the Boo Brothers.

"So, you humans think you can stop me?" he said with his twisted voice. "We'll see about that."

He turned to several nightmarish creatures hovering before him. "Fetch me those three ghosts." he ordered. "NOW!"

* * *

"Ooooh! I really don't wanna see this Zs'Skayr guy!" Meako said, getting scared.

"Well, in order to stop him, we have to find him and take him down for good!" Fred decided.

"But how can we take down an alien ghost?!" Daphne said.

"Yeah! I mean, we ghosts already have been taken down once!" Shreako implied.

Freako bopped his brother on the head. "Don't bring that up, ya dead head!" He grabbed Shreako's neck and pulled his head back, releasing it and having Shreako and Meako head clash.

Soon the Boo Brothers got into their famous sibling quibbling.

Shaggy shook his head. "Like, you gotta love these family moments."

"For ghosts, they sure aren't scary." Madelyn quipped.

Just then, a glowing purple portal opened up, several ghost-like, misshapen horrors floated through it.

"But they sure are!" Daphne yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Scooby, Shaggy and the Boo Brothers screamed in sheer terror.

"ECTONURITES!" Crystal screamed.

The alien ghosts lunged themselves at their targets. The Goblin King prepared to attack; he heaved his scepter over his head, but one Ectonurite held back his arms with its striped tentacles.

But to everyone's shock, the aliens grabbed the Boo Brothers!

"YIKES! HELP!" screamed Meako

Freako tried to fend them off. "Let go of us, ya knuckleheads!"

The brothers screamed and yelled as the portal opened again and the aliens took the ghosts away, the portal closing behind them.

* * *

 **Oh, dear. What will happen next? You'll find out soon.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Battle?

**This story is alive! I'm so sorry, y'all. And my deepest apologies for the long wait to my other two co-authors working with me on this.**

 **A big thanks to all who have reviewed and a big thanks for the constructive criticism. Myself and my co-authors appreciate it as constructive criticism helps us become better writers.**

 **Also, just to let you all know, this story is mostly a sequel to Scooby-Doo And the Alien Invaders and a bit of a Scooby-Doo And The Goblin King sequel. (The reason being that the underworld is right below our world and the Elontoquers (my OCs) are looking to steal the lava underneath the underworld).**

 **Okay, thank you all for reading and on with the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Battle?**

The gang stood there stunned after the Boo Brothers were kidnapped by the Ectonurites. Shaggy and Scooby were first to unfreeze.

"He's back!" Said Shaggy fearfully.

"Indeed," said the Goblin King gravely. "It seems we have more than two enemies now."

Crystal and Amber looked worried. "What do we do?" Asked Crystal. "We can't leave the Boo Brothers behind."

"But we can't let the Elontoquers get to Earth," said Madelyn thoughtfully.

Daphne looked at Fred. "Maybe we could split up?" she asked.

The blonde man shook his head. "We've seen how dangerous the Savaclan is and the Ectonurites look just as dangerous," he said. "I think it's best we don't split up."

Fairy Princess Willow came up. "Which enemy is closest?" she asked.

"The Savaclan," said Crystal. "Since he's on our world and we're here."

The Goblin King nodded. "I see what my daughter is saying," he said. "We take out one enemy and then go after the others."

That made sense and they all nodded.

Just then, the Savaclan appeared again, but the Goblin King was faster and blasted the creature with his staff. To their surprise, the blast went through the creature and the winged goblin tried hitting the Savaclan with the same results. "It's not real!" he said suddenly.

Scooby then saw something nearby and sniffed it before hitting a button he saw. The Savaclan disappeared and Scooby held something in his paws. Velma recognized it. "A video recorder," she said and pressed the play button, making the Savaclan appear again. "It's only a hologram."

"But why use a hologram of the creature?" asked Crystal.

Madelyn had a sudden thought. "A distraction tactic?" she asked. "At the magic school, we were taught distraction was the best thing to perform a magic trick so as to hide how you did the trick."

The Goblin King nodded in agreement to Madelyn. "The young lady is right," he said. "It could have been the Ectonurites or the Elontoquers who used the video recorder."

"Well then, where to first?" asked Amber.

Shaggy spoke up first. "We save the Boo Brothers," he said.

Daphne looked at him. "But Earth is in danger too," she said.

"But the Boo Brothers are our friends," Shaggy said in a sure voice. "And we owe them one for saving us long ago."

"Right," said Scooby in agreement. "Friends come first."

Crystal looked at the Goblin King. "Your Majesty?" she asked. "What do you think?"

The Goblin King looked thoughtful. "My goblins aren't the only ones who will fight against the Elontoquers," he said. "The others of the Underworld will also fight them."

He then looked at Scooby and Shaggy. "These mortals are right. The ghosts are friends and must be rescued from that alien scum before he corrupts them."

No one dared to argue with the king, and they all nodded. Crystal was able to track where the Ectonurites had taken the Boo Brothers and she gasped.

"What's wrong, Crystal?" asked Shaggy.

"Zs'Skayr has the Boo Brothers on Earth, but he's also working with the Elontoquers," she said.

* * *

 **Oh, boy! What's going on? Stay tuned! The next chapter is guestsurprise's chapter.**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Rescue

**Scooby Doo Chapter 7: Rescue**

"I have a special portal that can send us to Earth immediately! We must use it! We have to save the Boo Brother from the Ectonurites!" Crystal said. The others nodded and they began to use the portal to reach Zs'Skayr.

After a few moments, they were back on Earth!

"I can sense him…he's nearby," Kyru said as he began to feel around a small cave entrance that led deep into the Earth's core.

"We will work together on this! Scooby and Shaggy will distract the Ectonurites while the rest of us rescue the Boo Brothers!" Fred whispered.

"Why do we need to always be the distraction?!" Shaggy whined.

"Because you're good at it, now go!" Velma said as she pushed them ahead of them. But before they could say another word, a hoard of Ectonurites appeared.

"What are you doing here!?" They bellowed. Shaggy and Scooby Doo immediately started screaming and their terror distracted the aliens and caused them to chase after them.

"Perfect! Now let's go and save the Boo Brothers!" Madelyn said confidently. They all began to walk down the narrow passageway and they could feel the place getting hot!

"We better hurry! The Elontoquers may already be close to the Earth's core!" Crystal panicked.

"You're too late!" A deep, creepy voice called out. They turned and saw Zs'Skayr heading their way! "It's true they are not here yet, but they will be!"

"What have you done with the other ghost-like individuals!" Kyru stated, getting into a defensive stance.

"I will use them as sacrifices if the Elontoquers want more than the Earth to destroy!" He laughed out.

"MONSTER!" Daphne yelled.

"Why, thank you! You're too kind!" He laughed evilly. "But nothing will stop my plans!" He was then shot was a beam of light at that very moment and he screamed in pain! He spun around and saw Amber holding up a flashlight and she had the Boo Brothers behind her.

"You are finished, alien tyrant!" Amber hissed out.

"Quite the contrary! I HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN!" He yelled out! "You may have rescued the Boo Brothers but you will never stop the Elontoquers from taking over the Earth! They will cover your planet with lava and when all of the human race is destroyed, I will move all Ectonurites to this planet and this will be our new home! It will be even great than Anur Transyl!"

"You will never get away with it!" Velma added angrily.

"Oh, but I already have!" He laughed evilly as he then flew to contact the Elontoquers!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What will happen next?! Next chapter will be by newbienovelistRD! ;)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Victory

**Scooby Doo Sequel Final Chapter: Victory  
**

Zs'Skayr was about to contact the Elontoquers until something grabbed him by his striped tail. The Ectonurite turned to see Freako holding him back.

"How about a knuckle sandwich, ya hoodwinked jerk?!" Freako inflated his fist and clobbered Zs'Skayr square in the jaw.

Zs'Skayr's head was punched so hard, his head was literally spinning! Once he got it to stop, he saw Shreeko! The skinny ghost did his headlight impression-where he turned his head into a giant glowing lightbulb!

"AAAAH! The light! NOT THE LIGHT!" Zs'Skayr screamed as the light weakened him.

Shreeko made his headlight even brighter! Zs'Skayr cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"HEADS UP, GANG!" a familiar voice shouted.

The gang looked over and saw Shaggy and Scooby being chased by the other Ectonurites. The boy and dog kept running as the alien ghosts were right behind them.

Shaggy and Scooby had them right where they wanted them. The boys lead them right to Shreeko once they got caught into his light, they all began to weaken. Each fell one by one, dropping like flies.

Zs'Skayr weakly looked up and saw his followers have now fallen. "What...have you...done?!"

"Saved the day, that's what!" Shaggy said.

"Not yet, Shag." Fred said. "We've still gotta stop those Elontoquers!"

"I just got a text from Madelyn!" Velma said. "She says the Goblin King can't fend them off any longer!"

"You're too late." Zs'Skayr wheezed.

"Oh, shut up." Crystal took out a strange device and fired it at Zs'Skayr and his minions, they all became sucked up in a strange portal. The portal closed.

"What was that?!" Shaggy said. "Where'd they go?!"

"To a dimensional prison called the Null Void." Crystal said. "And we've got more aliens to stop remember?!"

* * *

Back on Earth, the Goblin King and his army as well as Princess Willow and her fellow fairies were fighting off the Elontoquers.

Using both the light and dark magic, they have been keeping them at bay, but they were starting to weaken.

"We can't keep this up, any longer!" Willow said.

And she was right. Their forces were close to overpowered. Just as all hope seemed lost,…

"COWABUNGA!"

Everyone looked up and saw an enormous downpour of water come falling from the sky.

The water came down all over the Elontoquers. They all howled in pain until their bodies exploded.

The Goblin King was in shock. "What the-?!"

"Like, surf's up!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby Doo came down on another downpour of water riding a surf board.

"Shaggy?! Scooby?!" Willow gasped.

It seemed like one torrent of water came down after another. It became a practical ocean where the battle was going on.

Which meant that every Elontoquer was destroyed by the dozen.

"Where is all this water coming from?!" the Goblin King roared.

From a fountain of water coming from the ground, the Boo Brothers were using their bodies to hose all the water down to the battlefield.

"I guess it sucks to be a Elontoquer today! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" Shreeko joked.

"Good thing you found this water nearby, Miss. Crystal." Meako said to the female alien.

Crystal smiled. "Well, I used my water device to dig into this water main." She held up said device.

"How do you think it's going down there?" Freako wondered.

"BOO BROTHERS!"

The ghostly siblings nearly got scared out of their sheets. The Goblin King came flying out of the ground soaking wet.

"ENOUGH WITH THE WATER!" the king roared.

"Y-Y-Yes, your gobliness!" Shreeko stuttered.

"You did it!" Fred said. "You beat the Elontoquers!"

"Nah, it was all of us!" Freako said. "We saved the world!"

"Like, this calls for a celebration!" Shaggy declared.

Willow snapped her tiny fingers. "And I know just how to do it!"

And so, with their enemies defeated, the Goblin King and Princess Willow brought the Boo Brothers, Crystal and Amber, and their extra special guests Mystery Inc. to an all-out monster party at the Goblin Kind's castle!

The goblin band were playing their catchy jams as the heroes danced the night away.

"Like, groovy party, Princess Willow!" Shaggy told the fairy.

"Well, we wouldn't be having it if it weren't for you all!" Willow said as she was twirled by a boy fairy.

"Yeah! Who knew us goofball Boo Brothers did something right?" Freaks said.

"This certainly has been quite an adventure." Velma said.

"No kidding." Daphne said.

And she was right, the Scooby gang have had quite an adventure, but it was well worth it.

* * *

 **And that concludes this story! A big thanks to newbienovelistRD and guestsurprise for working with me on this one. We did it, Amigas!**

 **And yes, a bit of Ben 10, which belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action, was also included in this story. Thank you all who read and reviewed this story.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
